carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Wilson Kirsch
Wilson Kirsch, commonly referred to by his last name, is a student at Silas University and a member of the Zeta Omega Mu fraternity. While starting off as Laura's "dude-scort", and somewhat of an annoyance he becomes a loyal friend and companion to Laura and her friends. Personality Kirsch is kindhearted and courageous, although he can also be naive. He cares deeply about those he's close to, seen in his relationship with Sarah Jane. When he beings to realize that Laura's suspicions about Sarah Jane's in personality might be valid he volunteers his help. He also offers his help to Will to protect Laura, without fully understanding what he was offering himself up for. Kirsch's naivete is displayed most prominently when it comes to his friends who he trust implicitly. When Laura informs him that Will is a vampire he doesn't believe her. While he does not outright dismiss her accusation he says he still trust Will because 'he's a bro first.' History Kirsch is a member of the Zeta Omega Mu and a student of Silas University. After the disappearances of several girls from the school, Kirsch along with the other Zetas announce that they will willing escort any ladies to safety. This causes a fight with their rivals, the Summer Society. Later he and his fellow 'bro' Will, meets Laura. in which Kirsch announces he is her 'dudescort'. When Laura's roommate, Carmilla finds out about them, she gets angry and physically harms Kirsch. After apologizing she then bites Kirsch, who runs away screaming. Kirsch later meets Sarah Jane, who is under the parasite worms, and the two start flirting, eventually the two start dating. When a fight breaks out between the Zetas & Summers once again. Kirsch looks for Laura to see if she is okay, but he is attacked by Danny who he names 'Summer Psycho'. Eventually the two form a truce to stop the violence. Kirsch then offers himself and the Zetas to help in the capture of Carmilla, while having no idea about her being a vampire. Later at a party, Natalie goes missing and Kirsch locks Sarah Jane on the third floor, While searching for Natalie, Sarah Jane falls from the balcony and dies. Kirsch tells Laura and is deeply upset over it. He at first accuses Carmilla, but is convince it wasn't her as she was nowhere near them. He leaves to be with his 'bros' to mourn Sarah Jane. Later Laura asks for Kirsch and tells him of Will being a vampire, but he does not believe it. He then mentions that if Will was a vampire, he's a bro first. Despite this, Will does not feel the same as Will knocks him out to be taken as a sacrifice. He is later rescued by Laura, Carmilla, the Zetas & Summers. After the victory over the Dean, he seems to become friends with Danny and then later finds Carmilla's body. When Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine & Perry returns to Silas, the Zetas & Summers are back to their usual, fighting each other. When Laura calls a peace summit, Kirsch is one of the representatives of the Zetas (along with Theo). He puts the idea of having a member of each group to help with the investigation. He and Danny are chosen. Kirsch along with Theo confronts Mattie, the Chair of the Silas Board about her people taking apart their brewing tanks, in which she responds that they are being used to help the school. They argue at this in which Mattie silences them with a sonic scream. He then approaches Mel, about having the Summers Adonis Hunt in secret. Mel agrees, but it turns out to be a trap for Kirsch as he is picked as the prey. He hides at the Dean's house, but is eventually tracked by Mel. Before she can kill him, Danny saves him. He thanks her before leaving. When Vordenberg is made the new Chair of the Silas Board, Kirsch becomes one of his followers. He is apart of a patrol looking for Carmilla & Mattie, but are unable to find them. He is later questioned by Danny & Laura about what Vordenberg is planning, but he has no idea. He is then taken away by Theo, who accuses Danny & Laura of using Kirsch's crush on Danny to gain information. Later Kirsch goes to Laura & Danny to give them information, but he asks Danny first if they are friends. Danny says yes, which makes Kirsch happy. Though he admits he would like something more, he can do with being friends. He then tells them that the Zetas are moving a machine created by the Alchemy Club, to the catacombs to kill the anglerfish. Realizing that killing the anglerfish could cause more harm then good, they go to stop it, but are unable to go any further as Danny doesn't show up. He reunites with Danny who takes him and Vordenberg back to the Dean's home, where she reveals that the Summers, she was meeting with were dead and blames Mattie. When Vordenberg reveals that the anglerfish is going to be killed, despite already promising that he wouldn't, Kirsch is possessed where he sends a message to everyone from the anglerfish before he faints. He is barely conscious when a fight breaks out which leads to Mattie's death and Carmilla angrily leaving them. Kirsch then works with them and is part of the army to face off with Vordenberg's forces. During the battle he is wounded, and is forced to retreat. He is shocked when Theo stabs Danny in the back and reveals that doing so will allow the Zetas to be the right hand of Vordenberg's army. Kirsch attempts to attack Theo but is unable to due to his wounds. He eventually leaves to mourn Danny. He is then approached by Perry who unbeknownst to him is possessed by the Dean, she then tells him that she can bring Danny back to life, if he gets her body. He interrupts the Summers Funeral for Danny and steals her body. He takes her back to Perry who brings her back to life as a vampire. Danny kisses Kirsch and then proceeds to bite him. His fate is unknown after that. Relationships 'Laura Hollis-' Kirsch first meets Laura on the first day of their Lit class, when she helps him with the book Beowulf. He enters her dorm room after the town hall meeting to inform her that he is her "designated Zeta Omega Mu safety companion." He refers to her as 'little nerd', but has learnt to correct himself. Their relationship starts off as a rocky one, where Laura doesn't want him around, but eventually they enlist each others help to find the person responsible for kidnapping the girls. 'Danny Lawrence-' Danny is a member of the Summer Society, and so does not get along so well with Kirsch. Both of them want to protect the University, and both with different views on how to do so. Kirsch believes that they should protect the girls, where as Danny is adamant that the female student body of Silas University should stand up for themselves and reinstate their night marches. The two get into a heated argument in Laura's dorm room when the two groups have a turf war over who should protect the gym and track. As of episode 35, Kirsch refers to Danny as a bro. In episode 3 of season 2, Kirsch calls Danny D-Bear. And Laura notes that it seems that Kirsch has a crush on Danny. While Kirsch has feelings for Danny, she does not see him that way and only sees him as a friend. While it is not want he wants, he is willing to be friends with her as it is better then nothing. After Danny was murdered by Theo, Kirsch attempted to get revenge but was too injured to do anything. When Perry told him that she could bring Danny back to life, Kirsch intruppted the funeral rites of Danny and stole her body from the Summers. Perry who in fact has been possessed by the Dean brings Danny back to life. Danny then kisses Kirsch and then bites him. 'Sarah Jane-' Kirsch and Sarah Jane dated briefly before her death. She affectionately calls him her 'boo'. Towards the end of their relationship, he shows some minor frustration with her, as all she wants to do is party and listen to Top 40. At the Peace Augsburg Luau, he locks her in a room when the group goes to find the missing Natalie. She falls off of the balcony and he never sees her again. He often takes pink flowers to her grave.Category:CharactersCategory:Zeta Omega Mu Category:Student